The field of UC is a growing technology that unifies various forms of human communication via a device into a common user experience. UC may integrate real-time communications services such as instant messaging and presence, telephony, and video conferencing with other communications services such as voicemail, email, facsimile, and short messaging services. UC also attempts to achieve media independence. For example, an individual may be in a meeting and receive a call that cannot be accepted during the meeting. Sometime later, a voicemail notification is received for a voicemail which also may not be retrievable by a phone call without disrupting the meeting. UC techniques allow the individual to receive a text version of the voicemail on a handheld device that was converted to text by a voice recognition tool. In this way, UC can increase human productivity by reducing human communications latency.
UC may be virtualized, that is, the UC application may run in a hosted virtual desktop server (HVDS) while the user interface for the application is displayed on a remote virtual desktop thin client (VDTC). Virtualized UC presents a set of unique problems in that the media may be more difficult to virtualize than simple text and graphics, and the loss of the virtual communications session control, e.g., UC control, may leave the end user without the ability even to make and answer simple telephone calls.